


Hair Pulling

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Older Roxas, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Hair PullingNumero parole: 1017





	Hair Pulling

Roxas non ricordava bene come erano finiti in quella situazione, la sera era calata e i giorni di astinenza si facevano sentire facendoli diventare impazienti e vogliosi, inutile dire che dopo cena fu trascinato da Axel sul letto e beh quello che successe dopo lo lasciò senza parole.

Quel giorno il rosso aveva deciso di farsi un giretto su qualche sito poco raccomandabile, a detta del più piccolo, il pomeriggio era noioso e dover stare senza Roxas era ormai diventata una tortura quindi perché non divertirsi un po’ da solo mentre aspettava con ansia la sera? Gli occhi dorati di Axel scorrevano sulle varie categorie senza dar troppo peso a quelle parole inglesi, voleva trovare qualcosa per eccitarsi e poi la sua fantasia avrebbe fatto il resto, quando però notò una categoria particolare sentì la curiosità invogliarlo a cliccarci sopra: kink, era quello il nome della categoria e quando la pagina si aprì il rosso si ritrovò davanti a una miriade di video tutti diversi, c’era un video in particolare che però gli stuzzicò la fantasia e anche qualcos’altro, un ragazzo era messo di spalle mentre il suo partner lo possedeva da dietro e nel mentre gli tirava i capelli.

Axel non era tipo da avere qualche kink particolare, alla fine si definiva un tipo classico e se doveva osare preferiva che fosse Roxas a fargli qualche richiesta particolare, eppure in quel video il ragazzo sembrava godere come non mai per quel gesto e nella mente del rosso balzò fuori un ricordo: accadde un giorno in cui entrambi erano a casa, il biondino aveva deciso di prendere in mano le redini e in men che non si dica se lo era ritrovato fra le gambe intento a fargli il pompino migliore della sua vita, ovviamente la mente di Axel era già partita ma ricordò bene quel particolare che ancora oggi gli tornava alla mente; Roxas lo aveva preso in profondità e il rosso aveva messo le dita fra i suoi capelli, era bastato sentire il piacere aumentare per stringere quei fili dorati fra le mani, se fosse stato lucido gli avrebbe chiesto scusa ma in quel momento era totalmente soggiogato da quel piacere. La cosa che però rimase nella mente del più grande non fu quel senso di colpa, che in realtà neanche ci fu, ma la reazione del suo ragazzo che nel sentirsi tirare i capelli aveva spalancato gli occhi e lanciato un gemito acuto che si era infranto contro la pelle sensibile del membro che aveva in bocca, inutile dire che Axel era rimasto sorpreso da quella reazione ma visto l’orgasmo imminente aveva deciso di lasciare quel pensiero a dopo.

E ora eccolo lì a masturbarsi davanti a quel video e a immaginarsi la reazione di Roxas nel sentirsi tirare i capelli mentre veniva posseduto da dietro, l’orgasmo lo colpì violentemente e quell’immagine gli rimase nella mente.

Fu così che Roxas fu praticamente assalito dal suo ragazzo, i preliminari furono fantastici come sempre ma lui era un tipo che adorava i fatti quindi quando finalmente vide Axel mettere il preservativo capì che il divertimento era appena iniziato.

Era strano per il biondo essere in quella posizione, non era un grande amante dei rapporti dove non poteva vedere il viso del partner ma decise di non protestare lasciando che fosse il più grande a organizzare il tutto; sentì le dita umide di Axel prepararlo e non riuscì a soffocare alcuni gemiti che gli uscivano incontrollabili dalle labbra nel sentire quelle dita lunghe dentro di sé, quando le sentì uscire emise un mezzo mugugno ma il calore del corpo dell’altro gli annunciò che il divertimento era appena iniziato.

Il rosso non era un tipo violento a letto, perlopiù era un tipo tradizionale, se così si poteva definire, non prendeva quasi mai l’iniziativa infatti quella sera, per Roxas, sembrava un giorno da ricordare.

Sentì Il più grande spingersi lentamente dentro di lui e sospirò ad ogni minimo affondo sentendo il membro dell’altro arrivare in profondità, il biondino affondò il viso contro il cuscino quando, dopo un momento di pausa, Axel iniziò a muoversi con un po’ troppa foga; i gemiti si infrangevano contro il tessuto chiaro della federa e il corpo del biondino era scosso dal piacere.

I gemiti si sparsero per tutta la stanza e l’atmosfera si fece elettrica mentre i loro corpi si muovevano all’unisono cercando e dando piacere, si sentivano entrambi al limite e i loro ansiti e i loro gemiti ne erano la prova, Roxas pensò che quella sera il suo ragazzo sembrava avere una marcia in più, non si era mai lamentato delle notti con il rosso però quella era una delle tanti che avrebbe voluto riprovare.

Sentì le mani di Axel sulla schiena e sul collo, si beò di quelle carezze poi una scossa di piacere lo avvolse e lo lasciò senza fiato: le mani del più grande si erano spostate verso i suoi capelli dove avevano stretto e tirato diverse ciocche, il gemito che gli uscì dalle labbra fu il più osceno che avesse mai fatto.

Sentì una lieve risata alle proprie spalle e il peso di Axel sulla schiena “A qualcuno piace quando gli tirano i capelli, no?” La voce del rosso mischiata a tutto quel piacere fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso, Roxas venne con un mezzo urlo mentre sentiva il proprio corpo tremare per il piacere; Axel lo seguì dopo qualche spinta, sentire quei versi e il corpo caldo del più piccolo avvolgerlo così lo aveva fatto arrivare al limite.

Il più grande uscì dal corpo del biondino e dopo aver tolto e buttato il preservativo ritornò sul letto per abbracciare l’altro.

“Allora ho trovato il tuo punto debole?” Chiese con un sorriso sornione stampato in faccia.

Roxas lo guardò ancora senza fiato e dopo aver accennato un sorriso si limitò a sussurrare un “sì” prima di sporgersi per baciarlo, avrebbe voluto chiedergli come sapeva di quel suo kink ma si limitò a rimanere in silenzio e ricevere le sue meritate coccole, magari avrebbe tirato fuori l’argomento domani e avrebbe chiesto ad Axel di replicare quell’esperienza.


End file.
